A mobile device can be used for running various types of client applications. Examples of client applications include social networking applications, communication applications, advertising applications and banking applications. Several client applications may be loaded onto a mobile device, which makes the mobile device a resourceful tool.
Each application may require a user's personal information to operate. Such personal information is used to identify the user and is herein interchangeably referred to as user identity information and user profile data. Non-limiting examples of user identity information include first name, middle name, last name, birth date, sex, address, phone number, email address, citizenship, etc. For example, when registering to use a client application on a mobile device, a user typically provides the information requested by the client application. A user may also be required to provide further information upon logging into the client application on their mobile device.